tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кен Канеки/Галерея
Rize's rinkaku kagune.png|Кен убегает от Ризе Rize_kagune_manga.png|Кен пытается защищаться Ken_being_impaled_by_Rize.png|Ризе пронзает Кена Steel_Beam_Incident.png|Обрушение стальных балок Nishiki's introduction.png|Первая встреча Кена с Нишики Nishiki Nishio officially introducing himself to Ken Kaneki.png|Нишики официально представляется Кену Ken_first_time_uses_his_kagune_and_pierces_Nishiki.png|Кен впервые высвобождает кагуне и пронзает Нишики Kaneki's kakugan.png|Односторонний какуган Кена Kaneki's-mask.png|Маска Кена Nishiki_asks_for_help.png|Кен после прочтения письма от Шу обнаруживает истощённого Нишики на пороге «Антейку» Ken_and_Nishiki_arrives_to_the_church.png|Кен и Нишики приходят в церковь, указанную Шу Цукиямой Kaneki's kagune first version.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — три щупальца Ken Kaneki saves Nishiki Nishio.png|Кен спасает Нишики от окруживших его гулей из «Древа Аогири» Kaneki_saves_Touka.png|Кен спасает Тоуку Kaneki kicks Ayato.png|Кен избивает Аято Kaneki breaks Ayato's bones.png|Кен ломает кости Аято Shironeki_smile.png|Кен после тренировки с Банджо Kaneki's_black_eyepatch.png|Чёрная глазная повязка Kaneki_defeat_Giru-san.png|Канеки одолевает Гиру Kaneki's_constitution_(chapter_88).png|Телосложение Кена после тренировок. Kaneki Original Kagune.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — четыре щупальца Kaneki's kagune – first arm.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — трёхпалая рука Kensuit.png|Боевой костюм Кена Kaneki's_battle_suit.png|Боевой костюм Кена Kaneki's battle stance.png|Боевая стойка Кена ShiroKaneki_mask.png|Маска Кена Kaneki's Jason mask.png|Кен в маске Джейсона Kaneki's regeneration.png|Сверхчеловеческая регенерация Kaneki_kakuja_first_mask.png|Первая полукакуджа-маска Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Ринкаку-полукакуджа — хвост-сколопендра Kaneki kakuja twin tails (manga).png|Ринкаку-полукакуджа — парные хвосты-сколопендры Shinohara vs. Kaneki.png|Ринкаку-полукакуджа — парные хвосты-сколопендры (полукакуджа) Kaneki's Kagune3.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — шесть щупалец Kaneki's_Kakuja_Mask_Sideview.png|Вторая полукакуджа-маска (вид сбоку) Kaneki's Kakuja Mask.png|Вторая полукакуджа-маска Kaneki_doesn't_want_to_eat_anymore.png|«Я не хочу больше есть...» Shironeki_chapter_121.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори|Кен распускает свою группу Half-kakuja Kaneki pierces Banjou.png|Нестабильный Кен пробивает Банджо насквозь Ken and Nishiki have a conversation shortly before Anteiku raid.png|Кен беседует с Нишики перед операцией в 20-ом районе Kaneki's kagune – spring.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — пружина Kaneki chops off Amon's arm.png|Полукакуджа Кен отсекает руку Котаро Kaneki's Final Kakuja Mask.png|Окончательная какуджа-маска Кена IXA's first remote activation.png|Кен попадается в ловушку IXA Arima_piercing_Kaneki_with_Ixa.png|Кишо лишает Кена левого глаза Kaneki's Kagune.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — восемь конечностей (нестабильный) Kaneki's Unstable Kagune.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — шесть щупалец (нестабильный) Arima uses Narukami against Kaneki.png|Кишо стреляет в Кена из Наруками Kaneki attacks Arima's IXA shield.png|Кен пытается пробить IXA-щит Кишо Аримы IxaUses.png|Кен поражён активацией IXA Arima_defeats_Kaneki.png|Кен повержен Кишо Аримой Kaneki in Cochlea Cell.png|Кен в Кокурии Kaneki in Cochlea Cell 2.png|Кен в Кокурии Kaneki_in_Cochlea_Cell_3.png|Кен в Кокурии Haise_thanking_Arima.png|Хайсе благодарит Кишо Ариму за новое имя Younger Haise.png|Хайсе Сасаки знакомится с Акирой Мадо Sasaki_Haise_RE.png|Хайсе Сасаки Haise_Sasaki_in_color.png|Хайсе Сасаки (в цвете) HaiseSasaki.png|Первое появление Сасаки Sasakidressuniform.png|Парадная форма Хайсе Sasaki_getting_a_MadoPunch.png|Хайсе получает от Акиры Удар Мадо Sasarious.png|Сасарьёзность Haise_saves_the_Qs.png|Хайсе спасает куинксов от Змея Haise Yukimura.png|Коукаку-куинке — Юкимура 1/3 HaiseKagune.png|Хайсе выпускает кагуне Haise's kakugan.png|Какуган Хайсе Sasaki_kagune_2.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — трёхпалая рука Haise_being_disarmed_by_Nishiki.png|Змей обезоруживает Хайсе Haise_gets_beaten_by_Nishiki.png|Змей избивает Хайсе Sasaki_kagune_3.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — спиралевидный меч Haise Kaneki pierces Nishiki.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — подземные шипы Haise cries after Urie's insult.png|Хайсе плачет после перепалки с Урие Haise and Touka's first meet.png|Первая встреча Хайсе с Тоукой Kaneki-Sasako.png|Сасаки притворяется девушкой Sasaki_saves_Mutsuki.png|Сасаки спасает Муцуки Takizawa attacking Sasaki.png|Такизава нападает на Сасаки Sasaki pierce Takizawa.png|Хайсе пронзает Сейдо своим кагуне Takizawa cut off Sasaki's kagune.png|Такизава отсекает кагуне Сасаки Seidou choking Haise.png|Такизава душит Сасаки Kaneki's_call.png|Канеки в подсознании Сасаки Hinami_saves_Sasaki.png|Хинами спасает Сасаки Haiseneki.png|Сасаки смиряется со своим возможным исчезновением Child_Shironeki_and_Sasaki.png|Канеки умоляет Сасаки не стирать его Half-kakuja Seidou vs Haise.png|Хайсе лицом к лицу с полукакуджа-Сейдо Sasaki_vs_Takizawa_2.png|Сасаки пронзает Такизаву своим кагуне Sasaki_protect_Hinami.png|Хайсе заступается за Хинами Sasaki_eyepatch-mask.png|Реконструкция маски Канеки Sasaki_vs_White_Suits.png|Сасаки против Белых Костюмов Akira_embracing_Haise.png|Акира утешает Сасаки Lunatic Eclipse Helipad.png|Хайсе и Шу на крыше Lunatic Eclipse Sasaki_vs_Tsukiyama.png|Шу избивает Хайсе Kaneki awoken re.png|К Хайсе возвращается память Kaneki_and_Tsukiyama.png|Шу догадывается, что к Хайсе вернулась память Kaneki re.png|Хайсе угрожает Канае Kaneki_slice_Eto.png|Хайсе разрубает какуджа-форму Это Eto licking Kaneki's kakugan.png|Это облизывает какуган Хайсе Eto chopped.png|Хайсе разрубает Это надвое Kaneki_devouring_Owl_Kakuja.png|Хайсе пожирает останки какуджа Это Kaneki throw Shuu.png|Сасаки выбрасывает Цукияму с крыши Kaneki with Shirazu's corpse.png|Сасаки над телом Ширазу Kaneki Black Reaper.png|Черный Бог Смерти CCG Kaneki_at_S3_Meeting.png|Сасаки на собрании следователей особого класса Kaneki_Kagune_hand.png|Кагунеобразная рука Сасаки Eto_under_arrest.png|Сасаки арестовывает Это EtoKen_at_press-conference.png|Сасаки и Это на пресс-конференции Eto_at_newpaper.png|Фотография Это и Сасаки в газетной статье Kaneki_re65.png|Улыбка Сасаки Sasaki_with_Guardians.png|Сасаки в сопровождении персонала Кокурии Kaneki_staring_at_camera.png|Восстание Канеки против CCG Kaneki_and_Hinami_reunion.png|Воссоединение Канеки и Хинами Sasaki's_smile_to_Hinami.png|Канеки улыбается Хинами Hinami_slapped_Kaneki.png|Хинами бьет Кена по лицу Kaneki_saves_Renji.png|Канеки спасает Йомо Kaneki_faces_Arima.png|Противостояние Канеки и Аримы Arima_strikes_Kaneki.png|Канеки блокирует атаку Аримы Kaneki's_tear.png|Канеки огорчён словами Тоуки Kaneki's_new_battlesuit.png|Новый боевой костюм Канеки Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch73.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch73-2.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_БЕЗНОГИМ.png|Арима отрубает ноги Канеки Kaneki_kakuja_re.png|Переходная какуджа-форма Канеки Kaneki_kakuja_ch75.png|Переходная какуджа-форма Канеки Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch75.png|Какуджа-Канеки против Аримы Arima_slashes_Kaneki.png|Арима кромсает Канеки Kaneki_loses_limbs.png|Канеки лишается конечностей Kaneki_tears_ch75.png|Вновь поседевший Канеки Kaneki_kakuja_ch76.png|Канеки отращивает потерянные конечности Kaneki_smile_ch76.png|Безмятежная улыбка Канеки Kaneki_vs_Arima_Ch76.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_vs_Arima_Ch76-2.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_kagune_lattice_re81.png|Атака по площади (манипуляция кагуне) Kaneki's kagune manipulation – cell trap.png|Кагуне-клетка (манипуляция кагуне) Kaneki's kagune manipulation – tentacles trap.png|Ловушка из ринкаку-щупалец (манипуляция кагуне) Kaneki_breaks_Owl-quinque.png|Канеки сокрушает последний куинке Аримы Kaneki_vs_Arima_rech82.png|Канеки блокирует последние атаки Аримы Arima_pierce_Kaneki_re82.png|Арима пронзает Канеки Arima_and_Kaneki_at_flower_field_rech82.png|Конец сражения Arima's_suicide.png|Арима перерезает себе горло на глазах у Канеки Arima_and_Sasaki_happy.png|Арима и Сасаки в воспоминаниях Канеки Kaneki_says_goodbye_to_Arima.png|Канеки прощается с Аримой Kaneki's_new_centipede-kagune.png|Новый кагуне Канеки Kaneki_as_One-Eyed_King.png|Новый Одноглазый Король Touka_is_glad_to_see_Kaneki.png|Гостеприимство по-киришимовски... Kaneki_wears_eyepatch_again.png|...и его последствия Ex-Anteiku_Staff_reunion.png|Воссоединение бывшего персонала Антейку Naki_attacks_Kaneki.png|Наки нападает на Канеки Kaneki_creates_a_Black_Goat_group.png|Канеки объявляет о формировании «Чёрной Козы» Naki_attacks_Kaneki again.png|Наки повторно нападает на Канеки Kaneki_escapes_from_Naki's_grab.png|Канеки вырывается из захвата Наки Kaneki's_kagune_–_Yamori's_form.png|Кагуне Канеки в форме кагуне Ямори Kaneki_and_Naki_–_conciliation.png|Примирение Канеки и Наки Kaneki and The White Suits.png|Канеки и Белые Костюмы Kaneki_kills_clown_member.png|Кен убивает клоуна Kaneki White Suit.png|Массивные ринкаку-щупальца V member attacks Kaneki.png|Агент V нападает на Канеки Kaneki vs V members.png|Канеки против V Kaneki_versus_V_members_at_the_rooftop.png|Канеки и V на крыше здания Kaneki's_perfect_evade.png|Канеки уклоняется от атаки члена V Kaneki_and_train.png|Канеки сбегает на крыше поезда Kaneki_after_CCG_lab_raid.png|Канеки после возвращения из лаборатории Kaneki_and_Amon's_meeting.png|Встреча Кена Канеки и Котаро Амона Kaneki planning.png|Комната Канеки в укрытии «Чёрной Козы» Kaneki_visits_Akira.png|Кен навещает Акиру Kaneki_and_Hirako_talking.png|Канеки беседует с Хирако об Акире Kaneki_returns_the_chain.png|Канеки отдаёт Такизаве крестик Котаро Kaneki and Amon meeting at rooftop.png|Канеки и Амон обсуждают общий провал при попытке разговора с Акирой Mado's punch v2.png|Прощальный удар Мадо kanekihsmile.png|Грустная улыбка Канеки во время прощания с Акирой Kaneki and Touka's chat.png|Беседа Канеки и Тоуки Kaneki and touka talk.png|Канеки и Тоука выясняют отношения Mutsuki meet Kaneki.png|Муцуки поймала Канеки Mutsuki attacks Kaneki.png|Канеки атакован ножами Муцуки Mutsuki vs Kaneki.png|Муцуки атакует Канеки Kaneki loses to Mutsuki.png|Муцуки выбрасывает Канеки из кофейни Shinsampei_vs_Kaneki.png|Канеки против Шинсампея Oggai attacks Kaneki.png|Оггай нападают на Канеки Touka going to kiss Kaneki.png|Тоука собирается поцеловать Кена Touka gives Kaneki Hikari's ring.png|Тоука дарит Канеки обручальное кольцо матери Nameless King arrives.png|Канеки прибывает в 24-ый район Kaneki turns to ghouls.png|Канеки поворачивается к гулям Kaneki's speech.png|Канеки произносит речь перед последователями Kaneki burns Mutsuki's letter.png|Кен сжигает письмо Муцуки Touka clung to Kaneki.png|Тоука прижимается к плечу Кена Hajime is glad to see Ken.png|Встреча Канеки со своим фанатом Kaneki and Touka bites each other.png|Канеки и Тоука обмениваются укусами (согласно брачному обряду гулей) Kaneki's thoughts about his lost friends.png|Канеки вспоминает об утраченных близких Kaneki remembers his mother.png|Канеки вспоминает о своей матери Kaneki and Touka's wedding.png|Свадьба Кена и Тоуки Someone interrupts Hinami and Juuzou's battle.png|Кен вмешивается в сражение между Хинами и Джузо Kaneki's rinkaku kakuja — One-Eyed King.png|Какуджа-форма Одноглазого Короля Kaneki being defeated by Suzuya and Abara.png|Четвертованный Канеки после битвы с Сузуей и Абарой Kaneki's subpersonalities conversation in his mental imagery.png|Собрание личностей Канеки в его воображении Kaneki's kakuja mask during the battle against Juuzou and Hanbee.png|Какуджа-маска Канеки в ходе битвы против Сузуи и Абары Kaneki makes his final decision.png|Канеки решает уничтожать всё на своём пути ради Тоуки Kaneki bites Hajime's face.png|Канеки съедает лицо Хаджиме Hajime gets killed by Kaneki.png|Канеки убивает Хаджиме Oggai Squad being brutally slaughtered by Kaneki.png|Канеки устраивает резню окружавшим его Оггай Kaneki being morphed into the Dragon.png|Дракон — мутация Kaneki killing S3 Squad members.png|Канеки убивает членов отряда S3 на глазах у Джузо и Мизуро Kaneki filling the streets of Tokyo as Dragon.png|Дракон — какуджа-кагуне Канеки заполняют улицы Токио Kaneki wrapped around Tochou.png|Дракон обвивает здание Токийского муниципалитета Kaneki's kakuja kagune with mouths and eyes.png|Дракон — какуджа-кагуне с многочисленными глазами и пастями Kaneki's kakuja kagune — The Head of the Dragon.png|Дракон — голова и пасть Dragon Kaneki crashing the JSDF tanks.png|Дракон давит танки Сил самообороны Японии Dragon_Kaneki_behind_bloodstained_Touka.png|Покрытая кровью Тоука и Дракон Канеки Mutsuki strikes Dragon's eye.png|Муцуки будит Дракона ударом в глаз Kaneki summoning monsters.png|Яйцевод разбрызгивает субстанцию, из которой формируются отпрыски Monsters created by Kaneki.png|Отпрыски, созданные яйцеводом Дракона Kaneki's illusion world.png|Иллюзорный мир в сознании Канеки Kaneki wakes up in illusion world.png|Канеки просыпается в иллюзорном мире Swimming human corpses murdered by Kaneki.png|Канеки видит трупы убитых им людей Rize's illusion in Kaneki's mind.png|Канеки встречает иллюзию Ризе Touka found Kaneki.png|Тоука находит основное тело Канеки Touka checks Kaneki's body.png|Тоука рядом с телом Канеки Qs and Touka around Kaneki's main body.png|Тоука и Qs собираются вокруг тела Кена Urie tries to get Kaneki out of Dragon's body.png|Урие пытается вытащить Канеки из биомасссы Дракона Urie cuts Kaneki out of Dragon's body.png|Урие вырезает тело Канеки из биомассы Дракона Urie carries Kaneki's body.png|Отряд Qs и Тоука несут тело Кена в штаб Kaneki's friends visiting him after retrieving.png|Спасённый Канеки в окружении друзей и близких Kaneki wakes up.png|Пробуждение Канеки после спасения Nishiki scolds Ken after Kaneki's awakening.png|Нишики ругает Кена за безрассудство Touka hugging awakened Kaneki.png|Тоука обнимает проснувшегося Кена Kaneki's appearance after retrieving.png|Внешность Кена после спасения Kaneki's kagune – butterfly wings.png|Неустановленный кагуне — крылья бабочки Kaneki's regenerated hands.png|Канеки неосознанно возвращает руками исходный вид Touka taking Kaneki's regenerated hand.png|Тоука берёт Кена за руку Kaneki's post-Dragon portrait.png|Кен во время встречи с Хиде Kaneki and Urie have a conversation before the investigation.png|Беседа Канеки с Урие перед отправлением на поиски источника яда Oviduct's monsters awakening.png|Кен и Аято застают пробуждение отродий яйцевода Ayato protects Ken.png|Аято защищает Кена от монстров яйцевода Ken being attacked by Dragon's kagune.png|Кен попадается в ловушку Нимуры и получает удар от Дракона Ken about to fight Nimura.png|Кен готовится к бою с Нимурой Furuta cuts Kaneki's neck.png|Атака Нимуры задевает шею Кена Kaneki's kagune detachment — Yukimura Replica.png|Отделяемый кагуне — копия Юкимуры Furuta dodges Kaneki's attack.png|Кен нападает на Нимуру Kaneki being attacked by Furuta's kagune.png|Кен со всех сторон атакован кагуне Нимуры Kaneki caught Furuta's katana with his teeth.png|Кен зубами ловит катану Нимуры (да, все знают, что это референс к Берсерку) Kaneki's rinkaku kakuja — Humanoid Dragon.png|Ринкаку-какуджа — Драконид Kaneki's post-dragon kakuja form — cross-like blades.png|Ринкаку-какуджа — Драконид в окружении крестообразных клинков Kaneki's post-dragon kakuja — long range attack.png|Ринкаку-какуджа — дальнобойная атака мечами Kaneki's post-dragon kakuja form (back view).png|Ринкаку-какуджа — Драконид (вид сзади) Ken is on his way to the oviduct's core.png|Кен на пути к ядру яйцевода Dragon's kagune — 2nd core's bodyguards.png|Кен против кагуне Дракона Ken vs Dragon's kagune.png|Кен против кагуне Дракона Kaneki's rinkaku kagune — segmented blades.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — сегментированные клинки Kaneki's rinkaku kagune — forked tail.png|Ринкаку-кагуне — раздвоенный хвост Kaneki_drowns_inside_the_19th_ward_oviduct.png|Кен тонет в потоке Rc-раствора Ken Kaneki's appearance in epilogue.png|Кен Канеки спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио Ken_and_Hide_have_a_conversation_in_epilogue.png|Кен беседует с Хиде Ken,_Touka_and_their_daughter.png|Кен, Тоука и их дочь идут на прогулку Kaneki's family have a walk.png|Кен с женой и дочерью на прогулке ---- Ken_Kaneki.png|Кен на обложке манги Kaneki-eyepatch.jpg|Кен с глазной повязкой Halloween Illustration by Ishida Sui (28 october 2011).png|Кен Канеки на иллюстрации, приуроченной к Хэллоуину (28 октября 2011) School_of_Ghoul.png|Кен Канеки на иллюстрации к веб-комиксу «School of the Ghoul» Shironeki_manga.png|Кен на обложке манги Ken Kaneki2.png|Кен после пыток Ямори Kaneki's_group.png|Кен и его отряд Sui Ishida Illustration on 21 Sep 2014.png|Кен Канеки на иллюстрации, приуроченной к выходу 12 эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul» (21 сентября 2014) SilverKaneki.jpg WhiteKenArt.jpg EtoKenArt.jpg KanekiOsterreichArt.jpg KanekiRedArmArt.jpg WhiteKenLightArt.jpg KanekiBlackReaperArt.jpg Kaneki as OEK – Re Chapter 100 art.png|Канеки на цветной странице к 100 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Kaneki Ken by Ishida Sui 27.11.2016.jpg|''«Я посеял семена, хоть в этом и нет смысла.»'' («Последнее дело», 27.11.2016) Ken_Kaneki_20122016_by_Ishida_Sui.png|Арт в честь Дня Рождения Канеки (2015 год) Re_Chapter_117_Color_Page.png|Канеки на цветной странице к 117 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Ken Kaneki 01082017 by Ishida Sui.png|Иллюстрация из твита Ишиды Суи от 01.08.2017 Ken Kaneki by Ishida Sui (05102017).png|Иллюстрация из твита Ишиды Суи от 05.10.2017 Ken Kaneki 20122017 by Ishida Sui.png|Арт в честь Дня Рождения Канеки (2017 год) Tg_re_157_colored_page.png|Канеки на цветной странице к 157 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Tg_re_164_Color_Page.png|Канеки на цветной странице к 164 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Haise Sasaki Birthday Illustration (2 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения Хайсе Сасаки с расписанием выхода первой серии аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (2018 год) Ken Kaneki Illustration by Ishida Sui (3 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки, приуроченная к премьере аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (3 апреля 2018) Post Re Episode 3 Illustration by Ishida Sui (17 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация, опубликованная Ишидой Суи после показа третьего эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (17 апреля 2018) Ken Kaneki HALF Illustration by Ishida Sui (25 april 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки, посвящённая публикации клипа «HALF» группы «Queen Bee» на YouTube (25 апреля 2018) Ken Kaneki Illustration by Ishida Sui (15 may 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки, приуроченная к показу седьмого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (8 мая 2018) Re Chapter 176 Color Page.png|Изображение Кена Канеки на обложке журнала «Young Jump», выпуск 2018-28 Haise Sasaki Illustration by Ishida Sui (12 june 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Хайсе Сасаки, приуроченная к показу одиннадцатого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (12 июня 2018) Ken Kaneki Illustration by Ishida Sui (19 june 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки, приуроченная к показу двенадцатого эпизода аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (19 июня 2018) Ken Kaneki and Touka Kirishima's Illustration by Ishida Sui (5 july 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки и Тоуки Киришимы в честь завершения манги «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (5 июля 2018) Katharsis Cover Illustration by Ishida Sui.png|Обложка сингла «Katharsis» с изображением Кена Канеки, нарисованная Ишидой Суи Ken Kaneki Illustration by Ishida Sui (26 october 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки (26 октября 2018) Ken Kaneki Birthday Illustration (20 december 2018).png|Иллюстрация в честь Дня Рождения Кена Канеки (20 декабря 2018) Ken Kaneki Illustration by Ishida Sui (25 december 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки в честь завершения показа аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (25 декабря 2018) Shuu Tsukiyama Illustration by Ishida Sui (26 january 2019).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Шу Цукиямы и Кена Канеки (26 января 2019) Haise Sasaki Birthday Illustration by Ishida Sui (2 april 2019).png|Иллюстрация в честь Дня Рождения Хайсе Сасаки (2 апреля 2019) ---- Ace_of_Heart_Sasaki.jpg|Туз Червей (Хайсе Сасаки). Ace_of_Hearts_Kaneki.jpg|Туз Червей (Кен Канеки). Queen_of_hearts.jpg|Дама Червей (Кен Канеки и Ризе Камиширо). Joker_Kaneki.jpg|Джокер в издании с «Jump Festa» (Кен Канеки) ---- kaneki_01.png|Концепт-арт kaneki_02.png|Концепт-арт Kaneki 1.png|Канеки спорит с Хиде Kaneki noticing that Rize reads the same novel.png|Канеки замечает, что Ризе читает такой же роман Kaneki waking up in the hospital.png|Пробуждение Канеки в госпитале Kaneki with an eyepatch.png|Канеки с глазной повязкой Nishio beating Kaneki.png|Нишио избивает Канеки Kaneki piercing Nishio.png|Канеки пронзает Нишио Kaneki showing his kagune.png|Канеки демонстрирует кагуне Young Kaneki.png|Канеки в детстве Kaneki practicing eating human food.png|Канеки пытается съесть людскую пищу Shuu breaking Kaneki's arm.png|Шу ломает руку Канеки Kaneki putting his mask for the first time.png|Канеки впервые надевает маску Kaneki ready to fight.png|Канеки готов в бою Kaneki biting Amon.png|Канеки кусает Амона Kaneki vs Amon.png|Канеки против Амона Kaneki asking Amon to escape in order to not eat him.png|Канеки просит Амона убегать Kaneki loses control of his Kagune.png|Канеки теряет контроль над кагуне Kaneki attacking Yomo.png|Канеки атакует Йомо Yamori beating up Kaneki.png|Ямори избивает Канеки Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune.png|Ямори пронзает Канеки своим кагуне Kaneki accepting being a ghoul.png|Канеки принимает в себе гуля Kaneki telling it's his turn.png|Канеки заявляет о своей очереди атаковать Kaneki fighting with Yamori.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори Kaneki fighting with Yamori2.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори Kaneki cutting Yamori's kakuja arm.png|Канеки отсекает какуджа-руку Ямори Kaneki2 01.png|Боевой костюм Канеки в «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki2 02.png|Концепт-арт для «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Regeneratyon Kaneki im anime.png|Регенерация Канеки в аниме Kaneki Kagune Root A.png|Кагуне Канеки «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki_Kakuja_Anime.png|Полуккуджа-маска Канеки в «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki's kakuja root A.png|Полукакуджа-кагуне Канеки в «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki eats Arata Proto.png|Канеки ест куски Араты Haise Sasaki anime concept art.png|Концепт-арт Хайсе Сасаки Re_Chapter_176_—_Tokyo_Ghoul_Re_TV2_Announcement.png|Кен и Тоука на постере с анонсом второго сезона аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» ---- OP01-01.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-15.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-25.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-26.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel Munou.png|Канеки в опенинге Munō ED01-01.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-08.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) 1kanekikakuganend2.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 1 1kanekirize.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 1 3kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 3 ED02-01.jpg|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 4 8kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 8 10kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 10 10kanekiending2.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 10 takyzawaxhismomend.png|Канеки и его Мать в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 11 12kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 12 12kanekiending1.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / Эпизод 12 ---- Characharge 1.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 1.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 1.jpg|Брелок Pen 1.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 1.jpg|Значок Special Illustration Calendar 2015 Front.png|Календарь на 2015 год (спереди) Special Illustration Calendar 2015 01-02.png|Календарь на 2015 год Special Illustration Calendar 2015 11-12.pn.png|Календарь на 2015 год Kaneki_earring.jpg|Подвеска Chibi Sasaki Haise (merchandise print).png|Принт с изображением чиби-Сасаки, используемый в мерчендайзе по аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» ---- Illustration 1.jpg Illustration 2.jpg Illustration 3.jpg Illustration 11.jpg Illustration 16.jpg Illustration 17.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей